horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Horrid Henry Where's Fluffy?
'''Horrid Henry Where's Fluffy? '''is the thirty-eighth episode of Series 1. Synopsis When Fluffy disappears, Perfect Peter is distraught and Horrid Henry is suspicious; the pair are determined to find out what Margaret is so secretively planning in her treehouse. Plot The episode begins with Henry and Peter fighting over toast, with Henry snatching it, causing Peter to tell Dad, who reminds Henry to give the toast back to him but he pays no attention and treads on Fluffy's tail, causing Dad to be even more angered when Peter tells him again. Then, Mum arrives, replying that Henry has let Fang out of his cage to cause chaos. The horrid hamster arrives and scares Fluffy away just to get his cat food. Later, amidst Henry's horridness, Fluffy is miserable and thus decides to run away, Fang watches him leave. At dinnertime, Peter is late for dinner, the reason being that he is devastated to find that Fluffy is gone. Peter replies that he searched everywhere for his cat and blames it on Henry. Mum says that Peter was going to enter Fluffy for the pet show at the end of the week as Peter cries off to his room. Dad tells Henry that if they don't find Fluffy there will be big trouble and Henry shouts "That's not fair!". That night, as they search for Fluffy in the dark, Peter is still heartbroken. The next morning, Henry gives Peter his breakfast but Peter wants to be left alone. So he leaves it outside his door. Peter takes the tray in and Henry finally enters his room. Peter explains why it is Henry's fault that Fluffy ran away, scaring him and treading on his tail but Henry says it was an accident as Peter wails. Shortly, Henry and Dad drive across the street with Henry yelling into a megaphone in a bid to get the neighbourhood to find their cat while Dad wears earmuffs to protect his ears. Peter plays a mournful tune on his cello, having overfilled the bin with tissues. Henry and Mum are putting up "missing" posters. Margaret walks over and Henry asked her if she's seen their cat but she says "NO!" and told him that he shouldn't look after him then she walks away and Henry calls her a stick insect. In his room, Peter sits on his bed listening to the radio and he cries again. That night, The policeman comes over and asked Peter about the last he saw Fluffy and he said "About 4 days ago, Constable Sir." Henry puts on the police hat and saying worse things about him, catnapped or something which scares Peter and Mum tells him not to be horrid. The policemen think Fluffy's gone somewhere else to live if he's unhappy. As the policemen leaves, Peter tells Henry that he and Fang both made Fluffy unhappy. Henry imagined that he is guilty and will never to the gobble and go restaurant ever again. The next morning, Fang runs over to Fluffy's bowl but it's still empty and Henry notices that he's missing him and gets an idea. Outside, Henry shows Fang a picture of Fluffy but he tears it up so he shows him a toy mouse and he bites it, Henry told him that he has to sniff it and see what he smells like. Fang sniffs the mouse and starts searching into Margaret's garden. Henry and Fang go up to the ladder to her treehouse but then they saw her and run behind the wall. Henry peeks through the hole and sees Fluffy with Margaret, she puts him in the pet carrier. Fluffy looks at a picture of Peter and shrugs her head, Henry sees the door had a padlock so He decided to go tell Mum and Dad. When Henry told his parents, Dad says he'd never heard such rubbish and Mum say they can't just go and accuse their neighbours of stealing but Henry told them it's true and what the policeman said but they still wouldn't believe him so he ran upstairs and slams the door. Henry gets an idea on how to get Fluffy back and goes to tell Peter since he knows where Fluffy is and Mum and Dad won't believe him which means they're going to have to work together and the two brothers shake hands making a deal then Peter wiggles his hand as Henry leaves. That night, Henry calls Peter over and gives him face paint to put on his face. Henry and Peter sneak into Margaret's garden, While Peter behind the tree, Henry puts the lock and enters the treehouse when suddenly he trips over her traps, Margaret catches Henry and she told him that if he takes Fluffy back, she'll tell his parents. Henry distracted Margaret while Peter sneaks into the treehouse and climbs out. Henry leaves and Margaret says goodnight to fluffy (but Fang was in the pet carrier). Peter thanked Henry for getting Fluffy back and for that, Henry tells him not to enter Fluffy for the pet show and he agrees but he tells him that doesn't mean that they're friends though. The next morning, Mum and Dad were surprised that Fluffy turn up by himself and asked Peter if he's sure about not entering Fluffy for the pet show, and Henry says he's positive then he hurries off. Henry wishes Margaret good luck and what she didn't know that it's Fang in the cage she's carrying. Henry says that he wouldn't miss the pet show for the world and laughs. Characters * Horrid Henry * Fluffy * Fang * Perfect Peter * Mum * Dad * Moody Margaret * Policeman Trivia * This is the only episode where Fluffy is a male cat. Errors * When the family are having breakfast in the morning after Henry and Peter rescue Fluffy, it's daytime outside. After Henry leaves for the pet show and Mum and Dad look at each other, it is evening/sunset. Category:Episodes Category:Missing info Category:Series 1